1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directd to the toy industry and more particularly to a mobile toy assembly that incorporates a random indicator device in the body of the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of various mobile toys for children. These toys are generally limited in the number of play options available for the child.
The prior art is still receptive to toys that provide a large number of play options to help satisfy a child's limited span of attention.